when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Union Beowolf
"Oh no! They're not ordinary Beowolves! It's the Nazi Union Beowolves! Why should they attack us all!? I want to defeat them all... for the sake of everything... even for my own village itself! If this is a fight they want, we'll be ready for them, as always! Now I'm getting sick and tired of these damn Beowolves!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Nazi Union Beowolves (also called NU Beowolves, or Nazi Beowolves) are large, dark, werewolf-like Grimm creatures that are tamed by the Nazi Union but can also be regular infantries for the Grimm Wehrmacht, the Wehrmacht and the Nazi Union, and they can be a type of it. During both the Beacon War and World War III, Veil Beowolves created Nazi Beowolves, a type of sapient Beowolves (because Ruby calls them as smart Beowolf) make Nazi Beowolves be able to be trained. After the Wehrmacht trained Nazi Beowolves, they become one part of the Nazi Union because they are tamed and trained by them. After the Grimm Wehrmacht was founded, this faction will have all types of Nazi Union Beowolves: *Veil Beowolf (A sapient armored Beowolf of the Nazi Union can use Veil powers and Veil skills, but they can also use metal claws and bite skills. Unlike the Veil heavy troopers, they can attack faster, have intelligence enough to retreat or attack enemy if they can. Also, they can be one part on one of Veil-powered Grimm units in the Grimm Wehrmacht arsenal.) *Panzer Crew Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that is wearing a Panzer uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) with its ability to drive Grimm tanks and Grimm vehicles, but they can also use a combat knife and use a Dark MP 40 to attack enemies.) *Panzer Beowolf Commander (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union wearing a Panzer commander uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) to command Panzer crew Beowolves to drive Grimm tanks and Grimm vehicle to attack enemies, but can also use a Walther P38 Black Combat and a combat knife to attack enemies.) *Panzergrenadier Beowolf (A sapient mechanized Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wears a World War II-era Panzergrenadier uniform of Nazi Beowolf (made by the Nazi Union) that can use weapons: an StG-47 Black Wolf, a Walther P38 Black Combat, a Wolf Knife, and a few of Stielhandgranate when an Sd.Kfz. 251 is carrying Grimm infantries, including Beowolf Panzergrenadiers.) *Grenadier Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf that wears a Nazi Union Army uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) that can be able to throw an Stielhandgranate to attack enemies, and yet, they can also use a Walther P38 Black Combat and a Wolf Knife.) *Sturmabteilung Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf trained by the Sturmabteilung and the Nazi Union, which are wearing Sturmtruppen uniforms (an animal version is by Nazi Union) with the ability to use the following weapons: an StG-47 Black Wolf, a Walther P38 Black Combat, a Wolf Knife, and a few Stielhandgranate. The Sturmabteilung had the Sturmabteilung Beowolf being the best friendly faction of its own, and are better than regular Beowolves, just as shooting skills, better melee attacks and grenade attacks are the factors that can compare to regular ones.) *Waffen-SS Officer Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that is wearing an SS officer uniform (an animal version is made by Nazi Union) with an ability to use a Walther P38 Black Combat, a Dark MP 40 and a combat knife to command types of Nazi Union Beowolves that can attack enemies, yet they can also command Nazi soldiers to attack enemies.) *Gatling Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wear heavy armored suits (an animal version is made by Nazi Union) and using a gatling gun to attack enemies, and with a high melee attack, because they can use dual combat knives for a high melee attack, and can also use a Walther P38 Black Combat to shoot enemies like [[Juggernaut (Call of Duty)|Juggernauts from Call of Duty]].) *Anti-Tank Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wears a Waffen-SS uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) with the usage of a Panzerfaust 3 and a combat knife to attack enemies and destroy enemy vehicles like an average anti-tank soldier, and has the same anti-tank strength as Nora Valkyrie.) *Panzer Driving Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wears a Panzer uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) and has the ability to drive Grimm tanks and Grimm vehicles.) *Beowolf Panzer Supporter (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wears a Waffen-SS uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) and can use anti-tank cannons, and carry support boxes to support the Grimm Wehrmacht, the Nazi Union, the regular Wehrmacht and all the allies of Nazi Union, which are all the member states and factions of the Coalition of the Red Star.) *Machine Gun Beowolf (A sapient Beowolf of the Nazi Union that wears a Waffen-SS uniform and/or a Sturmabteilung uniform (an animal version is made by the Nazi Union) with the usage of an MG 42 to attack enemies, but they can use the following weapons: an MG 42, a Walther P38 Black Combat, a Dark MP 40, and a combat knife.) Soon, more types of Nazi Union Beowolves become parts of the Nazi Union and the Grimm Wehrmacht after training them, but all types of Nazi Union Beowolves can use Stahlhelme. Now they are smarter than regular Beowolves, just as they are ready to battle in the Beacon War and beyond. In battle, they are better than regular Beowolves because they are smarter Beowolves, can also remember that Nazi Union is with the Grimm Wehrmacht and the normal Wehrmacht, are wearing uniforms, know how to use human weapons, and are good at shooting skills, melee attacks with driving skills like humans, but with gun attacks, grenade attacks, melee attacks, and their shooting skills will be like human attacks on the enemies. They will fight for Hermann Fegelein, the Nazi Union, the Grimm Wehrmacht, the Wehrmacht, the UCRD, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Units